Worldwar: Late Arrival
by AK47Productions
Summary: The males of the Conquest Fleet were fully ready to begin the invasion of Tosev 3. Too bad the computers aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto were malfunctioning.
1. Prologue

June 1, 1944. In the course of four years, the powerhouses that was once Germany and Japan are now on the ropes against the Allied Powers. Germany has been kicked out of North Africa, Japan has paid dearly for it's attack on the American Pearl Harbor, Italy is almost free from Mussolini's regime, and the Soviets have retaken Russia and are now marching forward towards the Fascist's lair in Berlin. As the Allies prepare for what would be the largest naval invasion Humanity has ever seen, a threat from beyond the stars decides to invade the planet Earth and subjugate it's people under the name of a dictator. The Allies and the Axis must put aside differences for the time being to combat the invaders. What you are about to see is a timeline of Mankind's struggle against the threat from beyond our solar system. Our darkest moments and our brightest days. All of it.


	2. Part I - Landfall

April 19, 1941 - The Conquest Fleet arrives in Earth's orbit. Shortly after awakening Fleetlord Atvar, a small computer problem on the 127th Emperor Hetto was discovered. Atvar and the other Shiplords go back into cryo sleep for the next two Tosev years while the problem is fixed. The rest of WWII goes on as normal.

June 1, 1944 - The leaders of the Conquest Fleet wake up and begin the initial invasion. Due to their believe that no species can make huge advancements within two years, they do not check up on the local technology.

June 3, 1944 -  
* Race killercraft detonate several EMBs above Earth's atmosphere. Due to the widespread use of vacuum tubes, the EMP's effects are minimal. Radar operators dismiss the Killercraft as "phantom dots".  
* Due to "strange flashes in the sky", Operation Overlord, which has already been delayed due to bad weather, is put on hold until it is determined what those flashes were.

June 4, 1944 - Race invasion of Tosev 3 begins. Race forces land near or right outside the following locations:  
* Carbondale, Illinois, USA  
* Guadalajara, Mexico  
* Granada, Spain  
* Campo Grande, Brazil  
* Vinnystia, Ukraine SSR  
* Breslau, Poland  
* Alexandria, Egypt  
* Wuhan, China  
* Naples, Italy

**The Battle for Earth has begun.**


	3. Part II - First Strike

June 5, 1944 -  
* Race killercraft make repeated airstrikes on Carbondale, Illinois before starships make landfall and deploy infantrymales less than two miles outside the city. Illinois National Guardsmen and nearby USAAF fighter patrols respond to the besieged city, but are overwhelmed by the interstellar threat.  
* Infantrymales landing outside of Guadalajara, Granada, and Campo Grande quickly overrun native military forces in the areas. The military forces of Latin America, while sufficiently advanced, are considered a nuisance by the alien invaders. Meanwhile, Franco's military fair slightly better, but are still run out of Granada. The Race makes their way towards the French-Spanish border to the north and go east towards the towns of Andalucia, Cordoba, and Seville.  
* Wehrmacht forces in Poland fare slightly better than the European powers, but are ran out of Breslau by The Race. Spies in the city assisting the Jewish partisans report the news to resistance leaders across Poland. The scattered Jewish resistance in the country is divided on whether to help the invaders or fight against them.  
* German forces in Ukraine, who were battered due to fighting the Soviets, try to fight off The Race but are outnumbered and routed. The Race make their way eastward towards the Soviet lines.  
* Security forces in Alexandria are overwhelmed by the invaders and fall back towards Cairo. The city is quickly set up as an supply hub for The Race.  
* The IJA is defeated in Wuhan, China. Squads of Japanese troops continue the fight via guerrilla warfare. Mao's Communists and Chiang's Nationalists wage guerrilla warfare against the "little scaly devils" as well, usually while fighting each other.  
* Allied forces are forced out of Naples by The Race. While many Allied leaders initially believed that the Germans had launched a powerful counter attack, such beliefs are quickly disproved by reports of "lizard martians" appearing across the globe. The Race also advance north towards the Nazi lines a few miles north of Rome.

June 6, 1944 -  
* Allied forces meant to initiate D-Day are ordered back to their home countries to defend against the "martians" that are quickly spreading like a plague. Most are currently awaiting transport in England.  
* US Army Air Force and RAF high command orders all flight near the alien front lines to cease immediately. The Luftwaffe has not given such a command and continues to see staggering losses in Poland and Italy. Despite the losses, Me-109 fighter pilots report some success, mainly in close air support rolls.  
* Urban fighting occurs in Carbondale. At least half of the city has fallen to the invaders and surviving Illinois Guardsmen are joined with armed civilians. Killercraft and helicopter strafing runs are deadly to Human forces in the streets.  
* Race forces in Mexico make their way towards Zacateca and Patzcuaro. The Mexican military is desperately overwhelmed, militia groups are still fighting in occupied territory, and President Manuel Ávila Camacho has been evacuated from the capitol.  
* The Race begin the drive towards Sao Paulo, Brazil, going relatively unchecked.  
* Spain and Portugal begin talks of combining their forces to combat the invaders. Franco's request for assistance towards Germany are turned down due to their own situation. Despite this, German forces in occupied France are mobilized.  
* Adolf Hitler orders all German forces to fight to the last.  
* RAF orders the Gloster Meteor to be produced as fast as possible as the RAF continues to get battered by the aliens.


	4. Part III - Awareness

June 7, 1944 -  
* Allied forces in Italy are ordered to dig in around Monte Cassino. Race Infantrymales begin to make their way north, but are hampered by anti-fascist partisans. Meanwhile, Generaloberst Heinrich von Vietinghoff, who has heard of the "battle of the scales" going on in Poland and Ukraine, orders the Heer to set up a perimeter around the Caesar C Line and withdraws forces from the Adolf Hitler line. Killercraft advance up ahead and destroy any airborne opposition they meet.  
* German deserters in Ukraine decide to start waging guerrilla warfare against The Race. They are aware that if they return to Germany, they'll be shot for treason. If they encounter the Russians, they'll be shot. If they are caught by The Race... well, they're to afraid to find out.  
* German forces withdraw from Belarus to attack The Race's right flank, which is currently spreading towards Zhytomyr.  
* Only 5% of Carbonsdale remains in American hands.  
* The USNS General Mann carrying the Brazilian Expeditionary Force to Italy and was docked in England is ordered to turn back towards Vitoria for immediate redeployment at the current frontlines outside of Sao Paulo.  
* Part of The Race's force in Brazil goes westward towards the border shared with Paraguay.  
* Argentina and Chile agree to set aside past differences to at least hold off the Lizards.  
* The Mexicans form a defensive line three miles outside of Mexico City. Race forces begin to extend in all directions, capturing Patzcuaro, Tampico, and Leon. They're also right outside Puerto Vallarta.  
* Guatemala and Belize are flooded with Mexican refugees fleeing south from cities such as Tuxtla Gutierrez and Chetumal, often coming with horror stories of "secuaces lagarto del diablo". The two also begin to set up defenses along the borders.  
* Cairo, Egypt falls to The Race.  
* Race high command finds a "Deutsche" stronghold located in Gross-Rosen. Race infantrymales are sent to eliminate it, unaware of the horror they are about to encounter...  
* Soviet fighters in Ukraine are shot down by Race killercraft. The Soviets believe that they were shot down by German Me-262s due to no survivors to report otherwise. The Soviets unaware of the alien threat, march forwards towards the Ukraine-Belorussian border.  
* Atvar orders three more landing onto Tosev 3. Alice Springs, Australia, Kuito, Portuguese Angola, and Gunnison, Utah, USA. All three cities are overrun by the Aliens. America now faces a two front war.

June 8, 1944 -  
* US forces and civilian resistance flee Carbonsdale. The rest of the city is captured by The Race before nightfall.  
* The Race reaches Najing, China.  
* Portugal agrees to help Spain in anyway they can since President Francisco Craveiro Lopes realizes that once Spain is overrun, Portugal will be next. A small naval force is sent from Portugal. The Portuguese and Spanish also begin mass conscription.  
* The Race spreads to Andulucia, Cordoba, and Malaga in Spain.  
* The Race enters Sao Paulo proper. The Battle of Sao Paulo begins.  
* US Forces in Missouri, Kentucky, Indiana, Iowa, and Wisconsin are mobilized.  
* Scientists of the Manhattan Project work overtime to produce the Atomic Bomb. They hope to finish by December 1944.

June 9, 1944 -  
* The Race spreads across the plains of Castilla–La Mancha nearly unchecked.  
* A Race 4 male unit on patrol in occupied Carbonsdale is killed via a tripwire bomb set up in the entrance to an apartment building. While the explosive charge was weak, it was enough to cause significant structural damage to the entryway, with falling debris killing the other three males. Other reports from patrols reporting similar traps soon follow.  
* The Canadian government discusses the possibility of a Race invasion staged from the northern United States.  
* The USAAF want Lockheed to pump out P-80 "Shooting Stars" as fast as possible despite multiple problems with the engine. Similarly, funding is increased for the T23 heavy tank project as entire battalions of M4 Shermans were slaughtered during the defense of Carbonsdale.  
* Gloster Aircraft Company reports that the Meteor jet fighter will be ready by the 27th. RAF command demands that the date be pushed soon due to continuous loss of aircraft. Gloster also reports that it can resume work on the Gloster Pioneer, but would need time.  
* The Race begins invasions into Missouri and Kentucky, USA. The Lizards also advance north towards Belleville.


	5. Part IV - Fighting Back

June 10, 1944 -  
* Race forces cross the Illinois-Kentucky border and begin the invasion by taking the border town of Paducah. President Franklin D Roosevelt and his administration are evacuated from the White House due to concerns of an Alien airstrike. The Lizards also cross into Cape Girardeau, Missouri during this time.  
* 45% of Najing is in Race claws.  
* Allied units are withdrawn from the Pacific for redeployment. The same is true for the Imperial Japanese forces, who will be deployed in China.  
* The Race in Australia spread south towards Flinders Ranges and east to the New South Wales and Queensland regions. The Australian government lowers conscription standards and request aid from New Zealand.  
* Race forces are ten miles from the German stronghold in Gross-Rosen.  
* Lizard reinforcements from Breslau march east to the town of Kielce and north towards the city of Kalisz.  
* Allied forces in Monte Cassino face off against The Race. The Battle of Monte Cassino begins.

June 11, 1944 -  
* 60% of Sao Paulo is in Race claws. Brazilian forces get a shining moment when two M3 Gun Motor Carriages shoot down three Race helicopters before being destroyed. They also introduce the Lizards to a more primitive Human weapon: the Molotov Cocktail.  
* Puerto Vallarta, Mexico falls to The Race.  
* In Egypt, The Race have conquered everything in front of Minya. Security forces prepare for a siege.  
* Race, German, and Soviet forces encounter each other in Zhytomyr. The fight degrades into a three way firefight between them. In the end, the Germans that aren't captured by The Race are routed to Chornobyl, the Soviets flee to Kiev, and The Race prepare to move west towards Pochayiv.  
* Lizards in Utah begin the drive towards Richfield and Green River. Forces in Arizona, Colorado, and New Mexico are mobilized.

June 12, 1944 -  
* Statistics are coming in from Allied forces that have fought the invaders. The low effect of M4 Shermans, Supermarine Spitfires, and other vehicles have on their alien counterparts appalls Allied command. Plans for upgrades include the deployment of heavy tanks within the year, jet fighters, 3 inch rockets for the M1 Bazooka, and producing more M36 Tank Destroyers (it's 90mm gun is believed to be able to breach the armor on Lizard tanks). The US and British also look into making their own version of The Race's helicopters.  
* Belleville, Illinois is evacuated with it's citizens taken to Decatur. The US home forces are stretched thin at the moment and must ceded the small town to the aliens.  
* The USNS General Mann carrying the Brazilian Expeditionary Force meant for Italy, makes it to the port city of Vitoria and it's troops are redeployed to Sao Paulo, where the situation grows dim. The Expeditionary Force brings along M4 Shermans, which are equipped with bigger guns than the M3 Lees kept in the home front have.  
* The Spanish cities of Andalucia and Malaga have fallen.  
* The Race fighting in Monte Cassino get a taste of Human naval artillery courtesy of the HMS Rodney (29) and several other ships. After a half hour of laying down continuous fire on the invaders, the Rodney is targeted by killercraft, but despite multiple missiles fired at it, the Rodney still proves capable of firing her main guns on the extraterrestrials and move about on her own. Humanity discovers it's first advantage against The Race.  
* Race forces encounter the Mexican defense perimeter three miles outside of Mexico City. The Battle for Mexico City begins.


	6. Part V - The First of Many

June 13, 1944 -  
* The first V1 Flying Bomb is launched from a facility in Domleger-Longvillers, France towards Lizard forces in Gross-Rosen only to be shot down by Race anti-air fire. Despite no report of casualties, the confirmation of Tosevites having missiles alarms Race high command. Reichsmarschall Hermann Goring orders all launches to cease until the issue of advanced Lizard anti-air can be solved or at least worked around. He also request that new launch sites be set up in Germany, closer to The Race lines.  
* The Race push into Monte Cassino proper.  
* Fleetlord Atvar orders two more landings. This time in Medina, Saudi Arabia and Lhasa, Tibet. The Race quickly conquers both cities.  
* Soviet forces in Keiv compose themselves as plans are drawn for a counterattack.  
* German forces in Lviv, Ukraine push forward towards Pochayiv to fight The Race.  
* The Race moves towards East St. Louis, Illinois, USA. A sizable amount of reinforcements from Missouri begin to move into Illinois, though it's all the state can spare with the Lizards pushing out of Cape Giradrdeau.  
* Race forces in Kentucky push forward to Hopkinsville.  
* Richfield and Green River, Utah fall to The Race.

June 14, 1944 -  
* The Race begin to cross Flinders Ranges, going unchecked. Landcruisers have a difficult time in crossing the region due to the very tough terrain. Several Infantrymales are killed by the wildlife in the area. Due to The Race landing far from any major cities on the coast, the country has ample time to set up defenses.  
* The invaders reach the camp in Gross-Rosen. After a brief siege, the camp is opened and Infantrymales are horrified by the rows of starved Tosevites and the piles of mass graves. Atvar orders them to administer medical aid immediately.  
* Resistance fighters made up of armed civilians and National Guardsmen in occupied Illinois ambush a six male patrol squad outside of Carbonsdale. The resistance steals their ballistic armor and their rifles to be delivered for study.  
* Najing, China falls to The Race.  
* The Lizard invasion force in Saudi Arabia move towards the cities of Hail and Jeddah.

June 15, 1944 -  
* The Race reaches Toledo, Spain, signaling the begining of the Battle of Toledo. Francisco Franco orders all of his forces to fight to the last while he and his government evacuates to Valladolid.  
* The first Race airstrikes on Human cities occur. The cities targeted were:  
** St. Louis, Missouri  
** Rio de Janeiro, Brazil  
** Vichy, French State  
** Madrid, Spain  
** Berlin, Germany  
Following the confirmations of the attacks, the Cabinet of the United Kingdom, fearing that London will be the next target, desperately pleads for King George VI and the rest of the Royal Family to evacuate to parts of the Empire that have not been attacked yet. The King refused, stating "I stayed throughout the German Blitz, and I shall stay during the Alien Blitz as well".  
* 85% of Sao Paulo is in Race claws. Brazilian reinforcements are approx 2-3 days away. Fighters in the city are making the Lizards bleed for every block they take.  
* Race forces have reached the Paraguayan border. As the Lizards stomp the Paraguayans easily, the government request assistance from Argentina.  
* The Battle for Mexico City proves to be Mexico's shining moment. While Mexican forces have been pushed back to 1.5 miles outside the city, they fight with vigor not previously seen by the males of the Conquest Fleet. In the north, The Race has reached Real de Catorce.  
* Race forces in Wuhan move south towards Guangzhou. Aside from attacks from guerrillas, The Race experience little to no trouble on the way.  
* Minya, Egypt has fallen. Security forces flee to Sohag.  
* The Race has moved quickly through Angola, as they have already reached Huambo, Luena, Menongue, and Malange. Portuguese colonial forces still in the county are overwhelmed by the advanced invaders.

June 16, 1944 -  
* Race forces move to Sikeston and Perryville, Missouri, USA. By now, US Forces have been ordered to remain on the defensive, determined to hold the invaders back as long as possible.  
* The Race makes it to Seville, Spain. A Portuguese Expeditionary force arrived two days prior to defend the last line to Portugal at all cost. The Battle of Seville begins.  
* Argentina sends a small force to assist Paraguay.


	7. Part VI - Fighting On

June 17, 1944 -  
* Race forces at the southwest border of Tibet make final preparations to push into French Indochina and British India.  
* Allied forces holding the line in Monte Cassino report that the Sherman Firefly is currently one of the most effective weapons against Race Landcruisers, although at least four of them must fire at one Landcruiser to destroy it.  
* Brazilian reinforcements have arrived in Sao Paulo. By now, less than 10% of the city is still in Human hands. The remnants of Brazilian forces still in the city decide to put up a fighting retreat.  
* During the Battle of Seville, the Spanish heavy cruiser Canarias, Blas de Lezo-class Mendez Nunez, and the NRP Afonso de Albuquerque provide fire support on Race held sections of the city. Killercraft damages all three, but they are able to keep up fire support.

June 18, 1944 -  
* The Race begins the invasions of British India and Indochina. The unprepared British Raj army are driven out of Mandaly and Japanese colonial forces in Lao Cai are routed to Hanoi.  
* Sikeston and Perryville, Missouri, USA have fallen. Race forces in Perryville prepare to move towards Sullivan to have a staging point for the invasion of the state capital.  
* The first Tiger II tanks are sent towards the front lines in Poland. They're expected to reach German forces by June 20th.  
* The Race has reached Concepcion, Paraguay. Paraguayan forces are initial on their own, but are promised reinforcements from Argentina within the next three days.  
* The Lizards in Angola move south towards Ondjiva. Once the city is conquered, they will have a staging point of the invasion of Namibia. Elsewhere, The Race extends towards N'dalatando and Lubango.  
* The withdraw of a majority of US forces in the Caribbean, which have been ongoing since June 5th, have finished. The troops will be redeployed in either Utah, Illinois, Kentucky, or Missouri. Troops still in the Caribbean will help guard against Race attack. Similar withdraws are made with German troops in Norway and several USN fleets in the Pacific.

June 19, 1944 -  
* The first Gloster Meteor is complete and goes on a quick test flight. Data from the Meteor is forwarded to the Americans to help with their F-80 program.  
* South African forces in Namibia are mobilized.  
* The IJN Combined Fleet is ordered to withdraw from the Philippines.  
* The Soviets in Ukraine begin their counterattack on The Race in Zhytomyr. Katyusha rocket launchers and T-34-85 tanks prove to be effective against their Lizard equivalents.  
* The Soviet government begins to consider the possibility of declaring a ceasefire against the Germans. While many military officials see the idea as practical, all refuse to cooperate with the Germans due to the cruelty and suffering they brought onto Russia during Operation Barbarossa.


	8. Part VII - Today's New Ally

June 20, 1944 -  
* Members of the Soviet "Stavka" agrees to send a message of a declaration of ceasefire over to the German "Oberkommando der Wehrmacht". When the message is forwarded to Wehrmacht-Fuhrungsamt Alfred Jodl, he immediately sends the message to Adolf Hitler. Ecstatic upon hearing, what to him, sounds like a cry of surrender, Hitler orders his armies in Ukraine to launch an attack on the Soviets, who are launching a counterattack on The Race in Zhytomyr. Despite Jodl informing the Fuhrer that German forces are currently tied down in Chornobyl, Hitler still orders the attack to proceed, thinking that the forces of his battered Reich can fight the Soviets and The Race simultaneously. He also orders the T4 program to continue despite it being a waste of supplies and manpower that are needed on the front and orders a V1 launch site to be constructed outside of Dresden, Germany.  
* Lizard forces in Kentucky are ten miles away from Hopkinsville and are expected to arrive in two days. The 26th Infantry Division and the 14th Armored Division are mobilized.  
* The Lizards reach East St. Louis, where they engage in combat with forces from Illinois and Missouri.  
* Race forces in Richfield and Green River, Utah, USA move towards Beaver and Moab.  
* Race forces in Gross-Rosen advance to Lubiń, Poland.  
* Italian forces in Albania and Monaco flee en masse to join the fight against The Race in Italy.

June 21, 1944 -  
* Utah National Guardsmen begin the evacuations of Beaver and Moab. They hope to have to entrances of the towns cleared out by the time The Race arrives.  
* British Prime Minister Winston Churchill receives calls from Portuguese president Francisco Craveiro Lopes and Spanish dictator Francisco Franco asking for membership into the Allied Powers for desperately needed war materials and firepower as Spain is slowly swallowed up by The Race and Portugal fears it will be next. Churchill also gets a call from Vichy French Minister of State Philippe Pétain, who wants to use the German's fight against The Race to escape it's puppet state status.  
* In a situation similar to Chirchill's, President Roosevelt gets a call from Mexican President Manuel Ávila Camacho, who desperately pleas for help as most of his country is overrun by the alien menace. While the US cannot spare any ground forces at the moment, it can provide naval support as most USN patrols at home have been patrolling the coast in case of another Race landing.  
* Argentina's Expeditionary force has arrived in Conception, Paraguay. Half of the city has been overrun by The Race and Paraguayan forces are taking staggering casualties.  
* Turkey begins to mobilize it's military in preparation for The Race in Saudi Arabia.  
* A small amount of Tiger II tanks have made their way towards the Germany lines in Poland.

June 22, 1944 -  
* Gloster Aircraft Company has produced 20 Meteor jet aircraft.  
* In the Middle East, The Race have reached Hail, Saudi Arabia and have taken over Solag, Egypt.  
* In Italy, Allied forces are still holding the line in Monte Cassino.  
* N'dalatando and Lubango, Portuguese Angola have fallen to The Race.  
* In Brazil, the fighting retreat out of Sao Paulo is complete. Sao Paulo falls to The Race, but not without the invaders taking heavy casualties. In the end, Brazilian forces fall back towards Curitiba, president Getúlio Vargas has been evacuated from Brasilia, and the Race plans to push forward towards the capitol city. The Battle, while a Race victory goes down as the first major battle against the Lizards in South America.


	9. Part VIII - Rock Beats Laser

June 23, 1944 -  
* Race forces in Egypt make their way towards Aswan. Security forces in the region are too overwhelmed to hold any ground against the invaders.  
* A US Navy strike force made up of the USS Franklin (CV-13), USS San Francisco (CA-38), USS Reno (CL-96), and the USS Ellyson (DD-454) leaves from San Francisco to provide naval support to occupied Mexico. They are expect to arrive in Mazatlan within a week.  
* Similarly, the Royal Navy sends the HMS Nelson (28), HMS Dido (37), and the brand new HMS Swiftsure (08) depart towards La Coruna, Spain to support and supply the Spanish/Portuguese led resistance.  
* Tiger II tanks start arriving to German forces in northern Italy. Since The Race has made landfall, the Germans have been preparing their defenses to keep The Race from getting a path into Germany and are more than willing to let the Allies bleed for them for the time being.  
* The Race has reached Lubiń, Poland. The Battle of Lubiń begins.

June 24, 1944 -  
* 60% of Conception is in Race claws.  
* The Soviets counterattack on The Race in Zhytomyr is moving towards in the Soviet's favor. The battle is expected to be finished within the week.  
* Real de Catorce, Mexico falls to The Race.  
* The Race reaches Jeddah, Saudi Arabia.  
* Development of the M36 tank destroyer begins. US high command hope to have the vehicle on the battlefield by August. Similarly, the T23 heavy tank program has been upgraded to the T25.

June 25, 1944 -  
* Race forces in Sao Paulo take time to recover and wait for resupply after the surprisingly difficult takeover of the city.  
* Lizard forces in Australia cross Flinders Ranges but not without losing some Landcruisers due to mechanical problems caused by the terrain of the region and Infantrymales due to wildlife in the area. The force make their way towards Adelaide.  
* Tiger IIs in Poland have proven valuable in defending the city of Lubin, giving Race Landcruisers a run for their money in terms of firepower. Luckily for the Lizards, the Deutsche don't have many of them.  
* The Race in Kentucky reaches Hopkinsville met by the 26th Infantry Division and the 14th Armored Division. The Battle of Hopkinsville begins  
* Ground is broken on the location of the V1 launch facility to be built outside of Dresden, Germany.


	10. Part IX - The New War

June 26, 1944 -  
* Races forces in British India and French Indochina begin the march towards Dacca and Hanoi. Japanese forces build up defenses for the time being, but are hampered by anti-Japanese guerrillas, who are not aligned with The Race.  
* Race forces in Real de Catorce, Mexico move towards Tampico.  
* A sizable amount of Royal Australian Navy ships have made it back from the Pacific and are ordered to station in the waters near Adelaide.  
* Evacuations of the cities of Beaver and Moab, Utah, USA are nearly complete.  
* In occupied Kentucky, a group of partisans catches a Troopcarrier crew by surprise by have a member posing as an injured non combatant on the side of a road. When a crewmale stepped out to administer first aid, resistance fighters in waiting ambushed the crew, killing all but the driver of the vehicle. The vehicle was later delivered to American held lines, with both the vehicle and the driver taken into custody.

June 27, 1944 -  
* US Military high command wants all M3 Lee tanks still in reserves to be modified as tank destroyers fitted with a 90 mm M3 gun.  
* During the Battle of Toledo, a Spanish anti-aircraft gun gets a lucky shot on a Killercraft, causing the plane to crash land a few miles outside the city and the pilot ejecting out. Spanish troops that capture both the wreck and the pilot decides to send both to the British.  
* The Race reaches Beaver and Maob, Utah, USA. When the invading forces enter the city, they initially face no opposition with Infantry commanders declaring the towns abandoned. Race troops move into the city to fully secure it, but are caught in a surprise attack consisting of combined tank, artillery, and mortar fire near the entrances to both cities. The Battle of Beaver and the Battle of Moab begin.  
* Mexican forces outside of Mexico City are pushed back to 0.5 miles outside the city.

June 28, 1944 -  
* The Royal Navy task force arrives in the Spanish port city of La Coruna. The British drops off much needed supplies in exchange for Franco letting the RAF use a small airstrip in the city to, according to Churchill, "help us field test something we've been working on".  
* The US Army puts in increased orders for more Browning Automatic Rifles and M1A1 Thompson submachine guns.  
* East St. Louis, Illinois, USA has fallen to The Race.  
* Namibe, Caxito, and Uige, Portuguese Angola falls to The Race.  
* Killercraft pilots in Poland encounter German Me-262s during the Battle of Lubiń. Race high command are disturbed by the report of Tosevite jet aircraft, which have been lacking from the combat since landfall.

June 29, 1944 -  
* The Soviet counterattack on Race forces in Zhytomyr ends with a Soviet victory. Race Infantrymales that survive the attack flee towards the Lizard base in Pochayiv.  
* 75% of Conception is in Race claws.  
* Me-262 fighters start arriving at the German lines in Italy.  
* The Me 163 Komet goes on a final test flight. The Luftwaffe hopes to have them in the air by July 10.  
* Solag, Egypt falls to The Race. Remaining security forces decides to hold a final stand at the Aswan Dam.

June 30, 1944 -  
* Race forces in America reaches Sullivan, Missouri and Granite City, Illinois.  
* Central American leaders meet in Managua, Nicaragua to discuss a mutual defense plan.  
* Jeddah, Saudi Arabia falls to The Race.  
* German forces in France increase defenses at the Spanish-French border.  
* The Race begins the march towards Monterrey, Mexico.  
* As the first month of the invasion comes to a close, Fleetlord Atvar meets with his most trusted adviser, Shiplord Kirel, to discuss the possibility of another landing.


	11. Part X - Fireworks Came Early

July 1, 1944 -  
* With The Race now having a staging point towards the Missouri capitol of St. Louis, US forces begins to build up defenses around the city. Unknown to US forces, The Race plans to lead a two pronged attack on the city from East St. Louis and Sullivan.  
* Similar to the situation Guatemala and Belize in the early days of the war, United States Border Patrol in Texas reports a large influx of Mexican civilians escaping from the incoming Race forces now while they have the chance to. The civilians are mainly coming from border cities such as Ciudad Juarez and Piedras Negras.  
* King Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia declares Jihad on The Race, stating "Every Muslim man must perform his sacred duty and fight the invaders from Hell".  
* Development on a Bazooka that fires a 3" rocket begins.  
* Race forces in Australia reach Adelaide. The Battle of Adelaide begins.

July 2, 1944 -  
* The Race reaches M'barza Congo, Portuguese Angola. Once the city falls, it will signal the entire annexation of Angola into The Race's Empire.  
* US forces in Illinois amass in Carlyle for a counterattack on Race held East St. Louis. The force is also sent a few T34 Calliope multiple rocket launchers meant for delivery to the European theater, but shipments were canceled due to more firepower needed on the homefront.  
* The Race reaches Sullivan, Missouri. The Battle of Sullivan begins.  
* Race forces in Saudi Arabia reach the city of Mecca, facing stiff resistance not previously seen in the region. The Battle of Mecca begins.

July 3, 1944 -  
* Race forces enter Granite City, Illinois, USA.  
* More Race air raids occur. Aside from the previous targets, two more are bombed by Killercraft. Lisbon, Portugal and the German lines in Italy.  
* Soviet forces in Ukraine prepare to continue the attack on Race forces. They are currently planing to target the Race held city of Pochayiv.  
* 10% of Toledo, Spain is in Race claws.  
* The USS Franklin (CV-13), USS San Francisco (CA-38), USS Reno (CL-96), and the USS Ellyson (DD-454) arrives in Mazatlan, Mexico.


	12. Part XI - Coming Back to Save The Day

July 1, 1944 -  
* With The Race now having a staging point towards the Missouri capitol of St. Louis, US forces begins to build up defenses around the city. Unknown to US forces, The Race plans to lead a two pronged attack on the city from East St. Louis and Sullivan.  
* Similar to the situation Guatemala and Belize in the early days of the war, United States Border Patrol in Texas reports a large influx of Mexican civilians escaping from the incoming Race forces now while they have the chance to. The civilians are mainly coming from border cities such as Ciudad Juarez and Piedras Negras.  
* King Abdul Aziz of Saudi Arabia declares Jihad on The Race, stating "Every Muslim man must perform his sacred duty and fight the invaders from Hell".  
* Development on a Bazooka that fires a 3" rocket begins.  
* Race forces in Australia reach Adelaide. The Battle of Adelaide begins.

July 2, 1944 -  
* The Race reaches M'barza Congo, Portuguese Angola. Once the city falls, it will signal the entire annexation of Angola into The Race's Empire.  
* US forces in Illinois amass in Carlyle for a counterattack on Race held East St. Louis. The force is also sent a few T34 Calliope multiple rocket launchers meant for delivery to the European theater, but shipments were canceled due to more firepower needed on the homefront.  
* The Race reaches Sullivan, Missouri. The Battle of Sullivan begins.  
* Race forces in Saudi Arabia reach the city of Mecca, facing stiff resistance not previously seen in the region. The Battle of Mecca begins.

July 3, 1944 -  
* Race forces enter Granite City, Illinois, USA.  
* More Race air raids occur. Aside from the previous targets, two more are bombed by Killercraft. Lisbon, Portugal and the German lines in Italy.  
* Soviet forces in Ukraine prepare to continue the attack on Race forces. They are currently planing to target the Race held city of Pochayiv.  
* 10% of Toledo, Spain is in Race claws.  
* The USS Franklin (CV-13), USS San Francisco (CA-38), USS Reno (CL-96), and the USS Ellyson (DD-454) arrives in Mazatlan, Mexico.


	13. Part XII - The Spice of Life

July 7, 1944 -  
* Fleetlord Atvar is made aware of the bizarre behavior shown by Conquest Fleet males in the American, Brazilian, Spanish, and Mexican theaters of the war by Intelligence officer Drefsab, who is ordered to look into the matter. Similar reports are also made to OSS operatives embedded into the resistance groups in occupied America.  
* A few Spanish Air Force pilots begin training on how to fly the new Meteor jet fighters.  
* American counterattack on Race held East St. Louis begins. T34 Calliope tank mounted rocket launchers prove to be deadly to Race Landcruisers and Troopcarriers, but luckily for The Race, there aren't many of them still in the US.  
* Race forces in Ukraine reach the German held city of Chernobyl. The Battle of Chernobyl begins.  
* 85% of Concepcion is in Race claws.  
* A squadron of F4U Corsairs launched from the USS Franklin (CV-13) attack occupied Puerto Vallarta, which was lightly defended to free up forces to besiege Mexico City. The attack, while held off by The Race's defenses, alarms Race high command who are unaware on where those planes came from.

July 8, 1944 -  
* Race forces in Sao Paulo, who are now replenished from the fighting for the city, begin to move towards the city of Rio de Janeiro.  
* The first modified M3 Lees come off the production line. These M3 Lees come back onto the battlefield with a 90mm cannon and is officially classed as a tank destroyer dubbed the M3 "Super Lee".  
* The border between Mexico, Guatemala, and Belize is militarized heavily in preparation for The Race's arrival. The border is supported with 12 foot high concrete walls, barbed wire, and artillery placed behind the wall. The wall is also set behind a five mile defensive perimeter inspired by the one the Mexicans used to defend Mexico City. The perimeter includes trenches dug specifically to provide cover from the Lizard's deadly air support capabilities. The defense force in manpower is made up of soldiers from Guatemala, Belize, El Salvador, and Honduras, with troops from Nicaragua, Costa Rica, and Panama acting as rear guard defense. Mass conscription in Central America begins.  
* 15% of Shanghai, China is in Race claws.  
* The Race reaches Hanoi, French Indochina. The Battle of Hanoi begins.

July 9, 1944 -  
* Soviet forces reach the Race held city of Pochayiv. The Battle of Pochayiv begins.  
* Race forces reach Bhamo, British India.  
* In light of the alien threat, Swiss President Walter Stampfli orders the Swiss military to increase border patrols but does not order the vast reservists to mobilize.  
* M'barza Congo becomes the last Angolan city to fall to The Race. Portuguese Angola is annexed into the Ssumaz Empire.  
* General George S. Patton and the Third US Army arrive back to the US for immediate redeployment to Illinois.


	14. Part XIV - Hung to Dry

July 10, 1944 -  
* First combat records for the Tiger II tanks come in from Poland. The Tiger is capable of piercing the armor (by 4 on 1 attacks) on Landcruisers, but are plagued by trouble from unreliable seals and gaskets. Plans to upgrade the Tiger are drawn up by engineers at Henschel.  
* An unusual amount of heavy rainfall in Utah slows down Race forces in the state, who have no experience with Earth's weather. Infantrymales resort to looting M1 helmets and hats (meant for both men and women) to keep the rain out of their eyestalks. Landcruisers and Troopcarriers also report getting bogged down in mud on the rural roads, while Killercraft pilots report lower visibility.  
* Brazilian President Getúlio Vargas begins talks with Colombian President Alfonso López Pumarejo and Venezuelan President Isaías Medina Angarita of mutual defense as The Race continue to move north towards the border with Colombia and Venezuela.  
* 80% of Conception is in Race claws. By now, the Paraguayan forces are outnumbered by the Argentinian allies.  
* Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler orders the 502nd SS Jäger Battalion in Ukraine to observer the Lizard base in Vinnystia. At the moment, they have no orders to engage in combat.  
* The first Me-163 Komets are produced and sent towards the Polish lines along with trained pilots.

July 11, 1944 -  
* Fleetlord Atvar has determined the German Reich to be among the biggest threat to the conquest of Earth (alongside the United States and the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics). Atvar orders the "Not-Empires" of France (after subduing Spain), Italy, and Poland to be conquered and made as staging point for the invasion of Germany.  
* The Race in Mexico extends towards the city of Chihuahua despite more Infantrymales needed for the fighting in Mexico City.  
* 45% of Shanghai, China is in Race claws.  
* 15% of Toledo, Spain is in Race claws. Spanish forces are told that support from the RAF will come within the next day. The Spaniards try to hold until then.  
* US Forces are slowly losing ground in Sullivan, Missouri. However, most of the city is still held by them.  
* Another incident from occupied Kentucky as four Race Infantrymales were captured during a patrol in Mayfield. Their mutilated corpses were found five hours later hanging from two different tree less than a few meters apart. All were wearing signs that read "GO HOME LIZARDS". Post war analysis of the incident reveal that this was the work of the American hate group the Klu Klux Klan (KKK), the group which would lead many partisan actions in the American South.

July 12, 1944 -  
* The Race enter Seville, Spain while still under fire from Spanish and Portuguese naval ships.  
* Conception, Paraguay falls to The Race. The remaining Human troops are captured as POWs.  
* Fearing they will be next, the country of Uruguay orders the immediate mobilization of the Armed Forces and enacts conscription. Border patrols around the cities of Artigas, Rivera, and Rio Branco increase heavily.  
* RAF reinforcements arrive in Toledo, Spain with a fair amount of the force being made up of the new Gloster Meteor jets (Supermarine Spitfires and Hawker Hurricanes provide support as well). The reports of British jet fighters shock Race high command, who are convinced that they made a deal with the Germans.  
* The Race begin the invasion of Namibia.  
* General George S. Patton and the Third US Army arrive in Urbana, Illinois and are trained to utilize the new M3 "Super Lee".


	15. Part XV - Run or Shoot? Both

July 13, 1944 -  
* 20% of Lubin, Poland is in Race claws.  
* 15% of Hopkinsville, Kentucky, USA is in Race claws.  
* Race forces in Namibia reach Tsumeb and face resistance from the South Africans. The Battle of Tsumeb begins.  
* Allied forces in Monte Cassino begin to run low on both supplies and manpower.  
* The evacuation of the Oak Ridge National Laboratory in Oak Ridge, Tennessee, USA is complete. The entire staff and research will be spread out between the Radiation Laboratory in Berkeley, California; Hanford Engineer Works in Richland, Washington state; and Teck Cominco in Trail, Trail, British Columbia, Canada. Similar evacs will follow for the scientists of the Vanadium Corp in Monticello; Mallinckrodt in St. Louis, and other projects in and around the Midwest and Utah.  
* In Hanoi, Indochina, Japanese colonial forces have turned the Hỏa Lò Prison into a fortress and plan to hold out from there for as long as possible.

July 14, 1944 -  
* Despite the fighting in Poland and Ukraine getting increasingly desperate for Germany, the Nazi leadership refuses to spare resources to the Heer in favor of faster extermination of Jews and other minorities. Generalfeldmarschall Wilhelm Keitel notes that several of the camps have already been captured by The Race and are used for propaganda value.  
* US Forces in Texas mobilize as The Race moves closer to the US-Mexican border.  
* US Military high command makes an order for British Hawkins grenades due to a sufficient lack of US anti-tank mines.  
* 30% of Mecca, Saudi Arabia is in Race claws. However, fierce resistance continues and most of the Saudi forces have amassed in the Masjid al-Haram mosque, determined to hold to the last for the scared monument.  
* The Race reaches Chihuahua, Mexico. The Battle of Chihuahua begins.

July 15, 1944 -  
* The Race in Adelaide, Australia are on the receiving end of heavy fire from the Royal Australian Navy.  
* 10% of Mexico City is in Race claws.  
* 20% of Bhamo, British India and Moab, Utah, USA are in Race claws.  
* 60% of Shanghai, China is in Race claws.  
* Race commanders aboard the 127th Emperor Hetto meet to consider the use of Nuclear weaponry.  
* USAAF and Royal Canadian Air Force bombers and fighter aircraft begin to amass in AFBs across Canada.


	16. Part XVI - Gifts for the Masses

July 16, 1944 -  
* The Race commander in Mecca orders an air strike on enemy positions in the Masjid al-Haram mosque, destroying both a section of the monument and a sizable amount of Saudi troops.  
* An expeditionary force from New Zealand arrives in Cairns to help with building up defenses on the east coast.  
* The Race move forward to San Pedro, Paraguay.  
* The Race reaches Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. The Battle of Rio begins.  
* Combat records for the Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet come in from Poland. The Komet cannot surpass the speed of Killercraft, proves to be far too fast to control properly, and is thought to be a waste of rocket fuel that could go the V1 rockets.  
* Wernher von Braun is ordered to create a prototype of a V2 rocket by August.  
* The V1 launch site outside of Dresden, Germany is completed.

July 17, 1944 -  
* 15% of Hanoi, Indochina is in Race claws.  
* Having amassed hundreds of V1 Flying Bombs since the first failed attempt in June, over forty V1s are launched at Lizard positions in Poland, with Lubin and Breslau getting a particular emphasis. The attack overwhelms Race anti-air emplacements, wipes out a huge number of Infantry males, destroys supplies, and heavily damages the 13th Emperor Jaseb starship. German missile doctrine is focused on mass launchings.  
* Reichsführer Heinrich Himmler give Standartenführer Otto Skorzeny and the 502nd SS Jäger Battalion permission to begin the raid on the Lizard base in southern Vinnystia. The purpose of the raid is to extract anything that can help the German war effort against the interstellar enemy.  
* More and more cases of "strange behavior" are reported by Race commanders in America, Brazil, Mexico, and Spain.  
* The Race invades Zambia and takes over the city of Kaiabo, despite resistance from South African troops.

July 18, 1944 -  
* The South African government enacts conscription.  
* The American counterattack on occupied East St. Louis ends. The attack is technically an American victory despite mild casualties as the Lizards in the city didn't fare much better during the attack but still kept the city.  
* Skorzeny reports of the capture several important documents, one captured Race technician, and three Race assault rifles. Guards in the base were unaware of the visitors Skozeny and his unit is then ordered to make it to Odessa and wait for a Kriegsmarine U-Boat to pick up the information.  
* Testing on Troopcarriers captured by the Americans is completed. The Troopcarrier's armor can be breached by a 2.36" rocket and a round fired from an M4 Sherman's main gun, but the main gun (which fires a high explosive projectile) proves capable of piercing any American vehicle armor.  
* Canadian and American airmen already in Canada are trained on how to operate each others bomber aircraft in the event that crews must be mixed together.  
* Destroyed wrecks of Gloster Meteors and Messerschmitt Me-262s are studied by Race technicians

July 19, 1944 -  
* Soviet and Race forces in Pochayiv, Ukraine are currently locked in a stalemate for the city.  
* 80% of Shanghai, China is in Race claws.  
* 35% of Bhamo, British India is in Race claws.  
* Killercraft wrecks delivered to England shows that while the technology behind it is similar to the Meteor, it is far too advance for any Human power to develop in the near future.  
* After intense discussion, Race commanders have decided which Tosevite cities will be destroyed in nuclear fire.

July 20, 1944 -  
* Gloster Aircraft Company pumps out the first Pioneer jet aircraft in almost three years in order to help against Killercraft.  
* Race commanders report of staggering losses of helicopters in the American, Poland, and Italian theaters of the war.  
* The Race reaches San Pedro, Paraguay. The Battle for San Pedro begins.  
* 30% of Beaver, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* Race Killercraft drop the first EMBs of the war onto the cities of Washington D.C, USA and Berlin, Germany. The attacks kill thousands of civilians in both cities. A majority of the Nazi government was in Berlin at the time.


	17. Part XVII - Reap What You Sow

July 21, 1944 -  
* News reporters across the US confirm the destruction of Washington D.C. Some speculate the President Roosevelt and his administration died in the blast, while others reports that he was evacuated some time prior, while others cannot say for certain at that time.  
* Similar reports in Germany confirm that Berlin has been destroyed by the aliens with the resulting blast killing most of the Nazi government, including Führer Adolf Hitler. As the highest authority left of the German government, Generaloberst Ludwig Beck becomes President of the new German government while Carl Friedrich Goerdeler is appointed Chancellor.  
* With the unreasonable Nazi Party no longer in power, Wehrmacht high command agrees to issue a ceasefire to the Allied Power and the Soviets (despite most pre-invasion fighting having ceased by this point). They also agree to cease the T4 program, though this is more about the impracticability of it more so than any sense of morality.  
* President Roosevelt orders artillery shells filled with chemicals (such as Mustard gas, Lewisite, and Phosgene) to be delivered to the front lines in the Midwest and Utah, orders General Leslie Groves' Atomic Bomb project be given high priority, and the evacuation of all Manhattan Project facilities near the frontlines at the up most speed (which will take weeks if not months). The Germans later authorize the use of gas as well.  
* Following the confirmation of D.C's destruction, Race forces in occupied America face insurrections lead by various groups of partisans in cities under Race control in the Midwest and Utah.  
* Arab governments in the Middle East such as Transjordan and Iraq send Expeditionary forces to Mecca.  
* Race forces reach the now heavily fortified Lower Aswan Dam in Egypt, the final Human stronghold in the country.  
* Shanghai, China falls to The Race.  
* 25% of Moab, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* USAAF and RCAF officials estimate the amount of planes and pilots needed for the air raid on occupied America will be reached by the 25th.  
* The British War Ministry approves the begining of development of their own missiles based on German intelligence recovered during Operation Most III.

July 22, 1944 -  
* The British government orders the mobolization of British troops in the Trucial States, Qatar, Yemen, and Oman.  
* The Canadian government orders an Expeditionary force to be sent to America.  
* Live over the radio and television, President Roosevelt announces to the nation that he is alive and promises to seek retribution for the destruction of Washington.  
* 45% of Bhamo, British India is in Race claws.  
* The Race in southern Africa move towards Mongu, Zambia.

July 23, 1944 -  
* Wehrmacht high command orders development of Messerschmitt Me-163s to cease due to lack of practicability and for wasting resources. By now, only 105 of them have been made.  
* 5% of Tsumeb, Namibia is in Race claws.  
* Nearly all Allied troops meant for Normandy have been redeployed back home.  
* The first shipments of chemical weapons and gas mask reach the frontlines in Illinois and Utah.  
* Allied forces in Monte Cassino are dangerously low on supplies. Allied command considers the possibility of bringing supplies to them via submarine to Latina, Italy and the supplies to be transported via pro-Allied partisans.


	18. Part VIII - From America With Love

July 24, 1944 -  
* Turkey orders 50 British made Sherman Firefly tanks.  
* The U-Boat ordered to extract Otto Skorzeny arrives in Odessa, Ukraine. Skorzeny is made aware of the nuking of Berlin and the change in power during his time away.  
* 15% of Sullivan, Missouri, USA is in Race claws.  
* The Race in China moves to the city of Qufu.  
* Special Operations Executive agents begin to deliver weapons to partisan groups in occupied Spain.

July 25, 1944 -  
* Race casualty reports are delivered to Atvar, informing him of the amount of deaths suffered by the Conquest Fleet. In the American theater, 60,000 males have perished, 40,000 dead in Poland, 14,000 in China, and 30,000 in all other theaters of operations. The report shocks Atvar, as casualties listed from the previous two conquests were near non existent.  
* SOE Force 136 reports the cause of the strange behavior reported in Lizard occupation areas. It is the result of the spice Ginger, which acts as a powerful drug agent comparable to heroin to Humans. The info is forwarded to the British War Department and the Americans.  
* USAAF and RCAF bombers and fighters finish amassing in Canada. Over 1,000 aircraft are to take part in air raids in occupied Illinois, Kentucky, and Missouri.  
* US Forces withdrawn from the Pacific theater who are now in Australia are ordered to stay in the country to assist with defenses. The force is mainly composed of US Marines and several ships from the US Navy.  
* 10% of Tsumeb, Namibia is in Race claws.  
* The Race reaches Mongu, Zambia. The Battle of Mongu begins.

July 26, 1944 -  
* M4A3R3 "Zippo" tanks begin to arrive to the Midwest front in small numbers.  
* 55% of Bhamo, British India is in Race claws.  
* The Race reaches Qufu, China. The only resistance they face is from bands of Chinese rebels and IJA troops.  
* 30% Moab, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* Final preparations are made for the bombing run over occupied America. The USAAF and RCAF want absolutely noting to go wrong during the raid.


	19. Operation Hornet's Nest

The following is a document that has been approved for declassification on July 27, 1984 and has been approved for use in this timeline retelling by the Department of Defense. The document in question is a battle log concerning Operation Hornet's Nest acted out by the United States Army Air Force and the Royal Canadian Air Force on July 27, 1944.

Name: Operation Hornet's Nest.  
Belligerents: United States Army Air Force, Royal Canadian Air Force, and the Lizard Air Force (officially "Air Force of The Race").  
Mission: Bombing runs over occupied America.

Human Arsenal:

Royal Canadian Air Force:

200 x Avro Lancaster heavy bombers  
100 x Handley Page Halifax heavy bombers  
60 x Consolidated B-24 Liberator heavy bombers  
50 x Avro Manchester heavy bombers  
20 x North American P-51 Mustang fighters  
50 x Hawker Hurricane fighters  
50 x Supermarine Spitfire fighters  
50 x de Havilland Mosquito muti-role aircraft  
90 x Hawker Typhoon fighters

United States Army Air Force:

200 x Boeing B-17 Flying Fortress heavy bombers  
100 x Consolidated B-24 Liberator heavy bombers  
2 x Boeing B-29 Superfortress heavy bombers  
98 X North American B-25 Mitchell medium bombers  
40 x Martin B-26 Marauder medium bombers  
50 x North American P-51 Mustang fighters  
70 x Curtiss P-40 fighters  
100 x Republic P-47 Thunderbolt fighters  
100 x Lockheed P-38 Lightning fighters  
100 x Bell P-39 Airacobra fighters

Mission Log:

0:00 - Joint force bomber and fighter aircraft take over from Air Force Bases across Canada, mostly from the Ontario and the Alberta regions.

0:30 - All aircraft are in the air. All are now moving towards the border shared with the state of Minnesota.

1:25 - All aircraft squadrons link up.

2:00 - Force begins to cross the Minnesota border.

2:05 - All aircraft cross border.

2:45 - Force flies over the city of St. Paul.

3:05 - Force crosses the Minnesota-Iowa border.

3:50 - Force crosses the Iowa-Illinois border

4:02 - Race radar operators pick up readings of enemy aircraft numbering in at least one thousand. Upon seeing the formation, the operators pass the news down to their superiors, who in turn order Killercraft in the area to hunt down and destroy the formation.

4:30 - A five Killercraft patrol in Illinois spots the force 10 miles outside Granite City, which at this time was still a combat zone. Human fighter aircraft cleared to engage.

4:31 - Despite Killercraft finds themselves severely outnumbered by the more primitive Human aircraft, they are able to decimate entire squadrons. Reinforcements requested from "Flightleader" Teerts.

4:33 - Killercraft from nearby Granite City and Belleville are ordered to assist their comrades fighting the Human air forces.

4:38 - Flightleader Teerts' Killercraft is shot down after being ambushed by five Human aircraft (four of which he shot down). While he was able to bail out, Teerts was later captured by American partisans and delivered to American forces on the 29th.

4:55 - Initial Lizard force is decimated at the cost of 20 Human fighter aircraft, holding a 5:1 ratio The force continues towards the combat zone outside of Granite City.

5:07 - Lizard reinforcements arrive consisting of eight more Killercraft. The force is now five miles away from the Lizard lines outside of Granite City.

5:20 - Five Killercraft are shot down at the cost of twenty five Human fighters (not counting previous casualties).

5:27 - Remaining three Killercraft are shot down. 45 Human fighters were lost.

5:32 - American forces fighting off The Race at the entrance of Granite City are ordered to fall back and take cover from the incoming bombing run.

5:37 - American and Canadian bombers release their payload onto Race forces outside the city. The attack kills 7,000 males and destroys several Landcruisers and Troopcarriers. The remaining Race forces fall back until reinforcements can arrive.

5:40 - The force make their way to their next target the city of Carbondale.

5:44 - Joint force is ten miles away from Carbondale. The force encounters twelve more Killercraft sent to intercept.

5:58 - Four Killercraft shot down at the cost of seventeen Human casualties. Among the casualties of this encounter is the B-25 Mitchell bomber "Lucky Lucy", who's crew is the first bomber casualty of the Operation. Remaining Killercraft now begin to actively fire at bombers.

6:04 - Five more Killercraft are shot down at the cost of twenty two fighters. Four bombers are caught in the Killercraft's line of line.

6:15 - Final four Killercraft are shot down. Forty four fighter aircraft and six bombers were lost.

6:18 - Bomber force reaches Carbondale. The bombers unleash their payload and kills a fraction of the occupying force and badly damages the 29th Emperor Jevon, who was in the city for maintenance.

6:20 - Bomber force concludes that they have enough fuel and munitions for two more cities, which are Paducah, Kentucky and Cape Girardeau, Missouri.

6:24 - Another force of twenty Killercraft fights the joint force. The Human air force also begins to encounter Surface to Air missile sites.

6:25 - Two Avro Lancasters, Three B-17s, and a B-29 has been shot down by Surface to Air missile fire.

6:30 - Five B-24 Liberator bombers, three B-26 Marauder, and six Handley Page Halifax bombers are shot down by Surface to Air missile fire.

6:37 - Four Killercraft are shot down at the cost of thirty nine Human fighters and two more bombers.

6:44 - Four more Killercraft are shot down at the cost of eight Human fighters and three more bombers.

6:57 - Six Killercraft are shot down at the cost of fifteen fighters.

7:00 - Seven fighters and three bombers are shot down by another anti-air missile battery.

7:05 - The final six Killercraft are shot down at the cost of twenty six bombers.

7:08 - Bomber force arrives over Paducah. The raid destroys a dozen Landcruisers meant for deployment to Sullivan.

7:17 - The force make their way towards their final target in Cape Girardeau, Missouri.

7:25 - The force crosses the Kentucky-Missouri border.

7:36 - The force reaches Cape Gurardeau. The resulting bombing kills a quarter of the Lizard troops in the city.

7:44 - The force now low on fuel and bombs returns to Canada. Their mission is complete.


	20. Part XIX - From America With Love II

July 27, 1944 -  
* 15% of Qufu, China is in Race claws.  
* The USAAF and RCAF begins what later becomes known as Operation Hornet's Nest (or the "Great Air Raid"). The raid will target Race held areas in Illinois, Kentucky, and Missouri.  
* 10% of Rio de Janeiro is in Race claws.  
* The prototype T25 tank is renamed the T26E3.  
* During a test flight of a P-80 "Shooting Star" prototype in upstate California, the engine failed resulting in a crash that took both the pilot, First Lieutenant Wes Adams, and the plane. The crash mildly sets back the American jet program.  
* 50% of Mecca, Saudi Arabia is in Race claws.  
* 10% of Seville, Spain is in Race claws.

July 28, 1944 -  
* Soviet forces in Pochayiv, Ukraine begin to gain the upper hand in the battle for the city as The Race begins to run low on supplies.  
* More Race airstrikes in retaliation for Operation Hornet's Nest. The targets are:  
** St. Louis, Missouri  
** Salvador, Brazil  
** Vichy, French State  
** Madrid, Spain  
** Lisbon, Portugal  
* 10% of Mongu, Zambia is in Race claws.  
* The South African government request aid and war supplies from the British, supplies which include some of the Gloster Meteor jets.  
* Following Operation Hornet's Nest, the RCAF puts in orders for Gloster Meteor jets.  
* The IJN Combined Fleet which consist of the Battleship Yamato as the flagship, departs from the Japanese home islands for action in China.

July 29, 1944 -  
* Evacuations of the Vanadium Corp, Mallinckrodt, and other Manhattan Project facilities in the Midwest are expected to be complete by mid August.  
* 20% of Sullivan, Missouri is in Race claws.  
* 20 Gloster Pioneer jet fighters have been made by Gloster Aircraft Company.  
* US Forces near the Mexican border begin to mobilize.  
* General Douglas MacArthur is recalled back to Australia to help with defenses and will be transported to Australia from the USS Jack (SS-259) awaiting in San Francisco harbor. His role as the commander of the Utah theater will be taken by General Walter Krueger.  
* The Battle of Chihuahua ends in a Mexican victory thanks to The Race running low on supplies (as more attention went towards the siege of Mexico City instead), resulting in the capture of Infantrymales, Landcruisers, and Troopcarriers. The victory is bittersweet as the Mexicans took substantial casualties to hold the city.


	21. Part XX - Battlefield 1944

July 30, 1944 -  
* Similar to the American M3 modification program, the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht orders all Panzer IIIs, Panzer IIs, and Panzer 38(t)s to be recalled for conversion into Sturmgeschütz III, Wespe, Marder II, and Marder III armored fighting vehicles.  
* In response to the report of Ginger acting as the drug to the Lizards, OSS agents are issued boxes full of "Glass Grenades" filled with the spice that are to be thrown either onto or near the Lizard opponent. The boxes are meant to be delivered to American partisans. Wartime commercials telling civilians to begin to donate their ginger to the nearest Rationing Board office.  
* The US Navy cancels development of several aircraft and escort carriers in favor of battleships and other vessels capable of attacking land.  
* 20% of Mexico City is in Race claws as the Mexicans begin to run low on manpower. Up north, President Manuel Camacho agrees to send some of the Infantrymales, Landcruisers, and Troopcarriers captured from Chihuahua to the US, as he feels that they'll be able to gain much more of a use for them. However they keep some of the materials and males for themselves to see if Mexican forces can use their own weaponry against them (and have the males cooperate under the threat of execution).  
* 25% of Hanoi, Indochina is in Race claws.  
* German Chancellor Goerdeler contacts British Prime Minister Winston Churchill of the possibility of a meeting between diplomats from Germany, Britain, the US, and possibly the Soviet Union discuss tactics to use against The Race. Churchill does not agree to the meeting, but agrees to tell President Roosevelt of the proposed meeting. Upon being made aware of the meeting, Roosevelt expresses his distaste for working with the Nazis but realizes the necessity of it. The only real problem is getting Soviet General secretary Josef Stalin to agree.  
* The recently commissioned USS Wisconsin (BB-64) is sent to Australia to help with the defense of Adelaide. It will fall under the command of Fleet Admiral William Halsey Jr, who has also been reassigned to Australia.

July 31, 1944 -  
* The US Army Ordnance Corps begins to recommend the M6 heavy tank, the T29 heavy tank, and the T34 heavy tank for service as more US infantry commanders are in need for greater tank firepower. Currently only six M6 heavy tanks and six T29/T34s were available. The Corps also proposes plans to make a tank destroyer variant of the T25 with a 105mm gun.  
* The USS Jack (SS-259) carrying General Douglas MacArthur arrives in Brisbane, Australia.  
* The IJN Combined Fleet (consisting of the battleship Yamato and the Urakaze, Isokaze, and Tanikaze destroyers) arrives 5 miles outside of Race held Shanghai. The Yamato fires the first shot of what would be a twenty minute shelling onto the city, killing both Race Infantrymales and Chinese rebels hiding out in the city. The ships escape with some damage from Killercraft and Gunships and manege to destroy several gunships with the on board 25mm anti-aircraft guns.  
* US forces in Sullivan report that they are gaining ground in the city likely due to the bombing raid that destroyed a regiment of Lizard tanks.  
* 15% of Mongu, Zambia is in Race claws.  
* Race forces are stuck in place outside of Adelaide due to continuous naval fire.  
* The British War Department approves the airing and printing of Wartime advertisements telling citizens to donate anything that contains ginger.  
* In light of the success from Operation Hornet's Nest, the Soviet Air Force begins to consider the possibility of their own bomber raid.


	22. Part XXI - Total War

August 1, 1944 -  
* US and German high command begin the consider the possibility of using railroad and coastal artillery pieces on Race forces. Of course, both realize that such a task would require manpower and transport to the front via railways that are very vulnerable to Race Killercraft.  
* A small but sizable forces of Lizards in Australia begin to move north towards MacDonnell Ranges.  
* In need of grater firepower in both fronts in the Continental United States, Colonel Daniel Cortz of the US Army Ordnance Corps submits a design for a Tank Destroyer with the chassis of an M4 Sherman and fitted with a 90mm gun. The design is quickly approved and the first of these new Shermans are expected to come off the production lines within the week.  
* 30% of San Pedro, Paraguay is in Race claws. President Higinio Moríñigo enacts conscription across the country.  
* Both Colombian President Alfonso López Pumarejo and Venezuelan President Isaías Medina Angarita agree to support Brazil when The Race comes closer to the border. Both also enact conscription within their borders.  
* Prime Minister Churchill speaks more about the proposed meeting with President Roosevelt, including a Japanese representative, a representative from Latin America, a representative chosen by both Spain and Portugal, and a Soviet representative. While Roosevelt is vehemently opposes to the Japanese attending, he realizes that the need to ally with former enemies is extremely necessary to fight the Lizards as a species.  
* Soviet General secretary Josef Stalin is contacted by Churchill in regards to a meeting between the powers that are opposing The Race. Stalin agrees to send over a diplomat on the grounds that guards are allowed to come with the representative and a guarantee that the Germans will not attempt any trickery. Both request are approved.

August 2, 1944 -  
* The OSS delivers the first shipment of "Glass Grenades" to partisans in the Midwest and Utah. Although initially looked at with scorn, the rebels grew to like them as it put their Lizard opponents in a vulnerable drug induced high.  
* Prime Minister Churchill contacts Japanese Prime Minister Kuniaki Koiso and offers him a representation at the meeting between the powers opposing The Race. He accepts the offer but warns that any attempt on the life of his diplomat will result in severe repercussions for Allied POWs in Japanese custody.  
* 30% of Chernobyl, Ukraine is in Race claws.  
* 25% of Lubin, Poland is in Race claws. The German commander in the city authorizes the use of Mustard gas on the Lizards, marking the first use of chemical weapons in the war. The gas catches Infantrymales by complete surprise and slowly suffocates them while Landcruiser and Troopcarrier crews watch (post war investigations reveal that Landcruisers and Troopcarriers were only safe because they were sealed completely). Some German soldiers are also caught in the crossfire due to not having enough time to get their gas masks on, but lucky for the Germans the wind wasn't blowing towards them that day.  
* 20% of Toledo and Seville, Spain are in Race claws.

August 3, 1944 -  
* The American F-80 program is expected to be complete by the end of next week.  
* Insurrections in American cities held by The Race begin to die down. The Race occupational force lost 80 males during this time.  
* Atvar is made aware of both the use of Ginger within his Conquest Force, its use as a weapon against males of The Race, and the gas attacks in Poland by Intelligence officer Drefsab. Atvar orders for countermeasure against these new threats as soon as possible.  
* 20% of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil is in Race claws.  
* Preparations for the meeting are finalized:  
** Location: Halifax, Nova Scotia, Canada  
** Date: August 7, 1944 (Expected)  
** Representatives:  
*** USA: Cordell Hull.  
*** British Empire: Anthony Eden.  
*** Canada: James Ralston.  
*** Australia/New Zealand: Owen Dixon.  
*** Soviet Union: Vyacheslav Molotov.  
*** Germany & Allies: Joachim von Ribbentrop  
*** Japan: Shigenori Togo.  
*** Latin America: Joao Neves da Fontoura.  
*** Spain & Portugal: Francisco Gómez-Jordana.  
** Military Attaches:  
*** USA: Henry L. Stimson  
*** British Empire: 1st Baron Ernle Chatfield  
*** Germany: Generalmajor Hans Oster  
*** Soviet Union: Marshal Kliment Voroshilov  
*** Japan: General Tadamichi Kuribayashi  
*** Latin America: Brigade General Eloy G. Ureta  
*** Spain & Portugal: Captain General Juan Yagüe


	23. Part XXII - War War Never Changes

August 4, 1944 -  
* Engineers of the Conquest Fleet begin to consider using captured Tosevite factories (the ones still standing at least) to mass produce HAZMAT suits [1] in response to the German gas attack in Lubin.  
* Getúlio Vargas contacts Peruvian President Manuel Prado Ugarteche to have Peruvian Brigade General Eloy G. Ureta [2] to represent Latin America as a military attache. President Ugarteche agrees as the threat of being overrun by the "secuaces lagarto del diablo" [3] becomes even greater. Vargas arranges for Eloy and the Latin American representative for the meeting, Joao Neves da Fontoura, to be picked up the American USS Muskallunge (SS-262) in Trujillo, Peru.  
* Race Killercraft launch a massive air campaign against Dresden, Germany in retaliation for the gas attacks.  
* Soviet representatives Vyacheslav Molotov and Marshal Kliment Voroshilov depart from Moscow to Vladivostok in a Lisunov Li-2. The plane is piloted by Lieutenant Ludmila Gorbunova, a female Soviet pilot who was awarded a Medal "For Courage" due to her actions against the German Luftwaffe during the Siege of Leningrad.  
* German representatives Joachim von Ribbentrop and Generalmajor Hans Oster depart from Düsseldorf, Germany by train to reach the Kriegsmarine "U-579" Type VIIC U-boat stationed in Brest, Vichy France.  
* 15% of Rio de Janeiro is in Race claws.  
* American representatives Cordell Hull and Henry L. Stimson depart for Nova Scotia by Train from Oroville, Washington State, USA (travel by flight was considered to be too dangerous due to the threat of Race Killercraft).  
* Spanish/Portuguese representatives Francisco Gómez-Jordana and Captain General Juan Yagüe wait in La Coruna, Spain for the HMS Upshot (P82) to arrive and transport them to Nova Scotia.  
* British representatives Anthony Eden and 1st Baron Ernle Chatfield await in Holyhead, Wales, United Kingdom for the HMS Seadog (P216) to transport them to Nova Scotia.  
* 30% of Qufu, China is in Race claws.  
* Japanese representatives Shigenori Togo and General Tadamichi Kuribayashi await in Yokohama for the IJN submarine Ro-41 to transport them to Prince Rupert, British Columbia, Canada [4] where he will then catch a train guarded by government troops where they will be escorted to Halifax.  
* Australian/New Zealand representative Owen Dixon is picked up by the USS Kingfish (SS-234) in Brisbane, Australia towards Prince Rupert where, like his Japanese counterpart, will travel by train to Halifax.

August 5, 1944 -  
* 65% of Bhamo, British India is in Race claws.  
* 30% of Sullivan, Missouri is in Race claws.  
* 15% of Granite City, Illinois is in Race claws.  
* 20% of Hopkinsville, Kentucky, USA is in Race claws.  
* Wehrmacht recruiting offices across Germany sees a spike in recruitment rates, mostly from members of the Hitler Youth.  
* SOE F Section agents deliver Glass Grenades to the Spanish resistance. Similar to the reactions of American partisans, the resistance often asks if the British were joking with them but as the usefulness of Glass Grenades were realized, they became a welcomed addition to Humanity's arsenal.  
* The Soviet Stavka partakes in conferences to figure out a way for more Iosef Stalin-2 tanks without disrupting the supply of T-34-85s that are needed on the front.  
* As Allied Forces fighting in Monte Cassino are nearly depleted of ammunition and running low on manpower, they have no choice but to put up a fighting retreat and fall back towards Allied lines in Andria.

[1] Before the invasion of Earth, HAZMAT suits were only used by The Race to clean up nuclear waste.  
[2] Regarded as being among the most experienced Latin American Generals pre-invasion.  
[3] Spanish for "Lizard minions of the Devil". A popular nickname for The Race in Latin America and was coined by Mexican refugees fleeing towards Central America.  
[4] Their arrival was under the the complete secrecy of the Canadian, American, and Japanese governments. Their very presence on Canadian soil wasn't known to the public until the early 1960s.


	24. Part XXIII - Tosevite Forms of Fighting

August 6, 1944 -  
* Race forces attacking Adelaide, Australia makes it into the city proper, giving RAN and USN ships less of an advantage against them as the invaders now have cover from the naval bombardment. Intense urban fighting occurs as Infantrymales go up against battle hardened US Marines, Australian Army soldiers, and a small New Zealand Expeditionary force.  
* Kielce and Kalisz, Poland fall to The Race.  
* The first shipment of British Sherman Firefly tanks sold to the Turks arrives in Antalya.  
* 65% of Mecca, Saudi Arabia is in Race claws.  
* Race forces in Granite City get a taste of something very familiar to veterans of the Pacific Theater. That being liquid fuel as flame tanks prove to be a valuable and horrific surprise to The Race males fighting for the city.  
* Race forces that fought for the Allied base in Monte Cassino rest as they wait for resupply. Meanwhile the Germans up north continue to fortify their defensive line and the Allies regroup in Andria.  
* 35% of Hanoi, Indochina is in Race claws. The Race commander of the Indochinese theater note that some "Nipponese" soldiers are using suicidal tactics such as blowing themselves up with grenades when close to Race Infantrymales and utilizing an attack called the "Banzai Charge". Race high command are appalled are the tactics the natives are willing to use just to kill a few more Infantrymales before they die.  
* 45% of Chernobyl, Ukraine is in Race claws.

August 7, 1944 -  
* 30% of Mongu, Zambia is in Race claws.  
* 20% of Tsumeb, Namibia is in Race claws.  
* The meeting between the world powers opposing The Race in Nova Scotia is pushed back to August 15 as a few of the diplomats and military attaches have yet to arrive.  
* Nguyễn Sinh Côn, leader of the Anti-Japanese resistance group known as the "Việt Minh", leads a series of attacks against both The Race and Imperial Japanese forces in Race occupied Vietnam and on the border of Laos.  
* Desperately short on manpower and many of the soldiers fearing of what The Race will do to them if captured[1], what is left of the Paraguayan forces in San Pedro decides to fall back towards Coronel Oviedo in a complete rout.  
* A small Race force in northern Australia reaches the small city of Barrow Creek. The only military personnel are about 500 Australian troops stationed in the city due to it being a being a staging camp for convoys of troops and supplies.  
* British forces in Lesotho are ordered to assist South African forces in preparing defenses along the Namibia-South African border.

August 8, 1944 -  
* The first M4 Sherman fitted with a 90mm cannon comes off the production line. The new M4 is designated simply as the M490 Sherman and will go on to replace original M4s in main combat roles while original M4s are reassigned to infantry support roles.  
* 25% of Rio de Janeiro, Brazil is in Race claws.  
* 45% of Qufu, China is in Race claws.  
* Realizing that they are next on The Race's quest for domination, Argentina orders immediate mobilization of its armed forces while the Argentinian President Edelmiro Julián Farrell speaks with Chilean President Juan Antonio Ríos about combining their military forces in mutual defense.  
* The Waffen SS sees a spike in volunteer rates from both Axis friendly nations (such as Sweden), Puppet states (Croatia and Slovakia), and collaborators from occupied territory.

[1] At the time, The Race's surprisingly humane treatment of POWs were basically unknown to the rest of the world. The lack of information lead to fears that The Race partook in live Human experimentation (said to be inspired from the descriptive imagery of Humans being taken alive by the Alien tripods in H.G Well's classic (and now regarded as "hilarious in hindsight") novel _The War of the Worlds_ and often viciously tortured Human POWs for information, a claim that The Race denies of even thinking about to this day.


	25. Part XXIV - Eye For an Eyestalk

August 9, 1944 -  
* 55% of Beaver, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* Race forces in Kalisz, Poland move towards the city of Sieadz while forces in Kielce begin the drive towards Piotrków Trybunalski. Both cities are only defended by a handful of German troops (many were reassigned to the defense of Lubin). Once both cities are conquered, both forces will link up and approach Lubin from the east.  
* During the Battle of Rio, the Brazilian and US Navies[1] work in tandem to provide naval support for ground forces defending the city.  
* 65% of Qufu, China is in Race claws.  
* Wernher von Braun produces a prototype of the V2 rocket and is set to be launched in a live combat test on the 11th. Meanwhile, a V2 missile launch site built to Braun's specification is completed outside of Weimar[2].  
* 60% of Sullivan, Missouri is in Race claws.

August 10, 1944 -  
* 80% of Bhamo, British India is in Race claws.  
* 45% of Moab, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* 30% of Mexico City is in Race claws.  
* 35% of Seville, Spain is in Race claws.  
* Another USN lead raid on occupied Mexico occurs, this time in Tampico, also lightly defended due to more males needed in Mexico City. F4U Corsairs cause some damage on Lizard ground units and supplies. The real surprise comes from Curtiss SB2C Helldiver dive bombers[3] as the mass adoption of the tactic of nose diving to drop a payload of ordinance was unheard off and considered an extremely "egg addled tactic that only the Tosevites would even dare try".  
* The first of many secret conversations between Vichy French Minister of State Philippe Pétain and Free French Prime Minister Charles de Gaulle to reunite France in order to combat The Race once they come over the Spanish border.  
* "The Lizard's Face", a new song recorded by American musician Spike Jones, hits the airwaves as one of the first wartime songs to mock The Race. The song becomes a hit and is played across occupied America as an effort to raise morale across the country. The BBC later begins broadcasting the song all over occupied Europe.

[1]Before the invasion, The United States had several naval bases in Brazil to protect Brazilian shipping against German U-Boats during the Battle of the Atlantic.  
[2]According to declassified German documents, the construction of the site began on June 12, 1944, a month after two test V2s were recovered during Operation Most III.  
[3]Before this particular raid, The Race only encountered dive bombers during engagements with the Luftwaffe.


	26. Part XXV - Monster Here, Monsters There

August 11, 1944 -  
* Testing on the F-80 Shooting Star is completed. The first models are expected to be produced by Lockheed by the 17th.  
* A Race offensive in Sullivan leaves 85% of the city in Race claws. US forces still in the decide make in organized withdraw towards St. Louis, which has been turned into a fortress since The Race made landfall.  
* A huge propaganda victory occurs for the Kuomintang as they raid a Lizard supply base in Nanjing, stealing some advanced equipment (such as a Landcruiser) and killing several Race Infantrymales assigned to the base. Casualties include Infantry Commander Rstalas, commander of forces throughout China and in parts of India and Indochina. Race high command scramble to find a replacement.  
* Four M6 heavy tanks are sent over to St. Louis along with crews trained to use them.  
* Wehrmacht high command orders a number of pilots pulled from the frontlines in order to train more of them to fly the Me-262.  
* 50% of Seville, Spain is in Race claws.

August 12, 1944 -  
* Bhamo, British India falls to The Race.  
* Race reinforcements arrive in the Italian landing site in Naples to resupply the force in Cassino. The Race prepares to approach the city of Rome and the heavily fortified German lines.  
* Cardinals within The Vatican urge Pope Pius XII to get to safety either in neutral Switzerland or seek asylum in Germany. He refuses to do so, saying that he is symbol of hope for both Italy's and the world's Catholics and abandoning the Holy Land would be a huge blow to the morale of Catholics around the globe.  
* 35% of Toledo, Spain is in Race claws.  
* Barrow Creek, Australia falls to The Race.  
* The American withdraw from Sullivan, Missouri is finished. The city is secured by Race forces before nightfall.  
* Race reinforcements arrive in Lubin.

August 13, 1944 -  
* A sizable Race force heads for Cuiaba, Brazil from Campo Grande.  
* USAAF high command contacts the Bell Aircraft company to manufacture more P-59 Airacomets.  
* The Race in San Pedro, Paraguay heads for the Argentinian border.  
* Jewish rebels in Poland wage an attack against the still operating Auschwitz concentration camp[1]. Once the camp gates have been breached, Sonderkommandos use the opportunity to rebel against their SS jailers. It takes nearly two hours for the camp to be cleared of SS guards. Among the camp staff, they find Doctor Josef Mengele, a practitioner of gruesome and horrifying medical experiments upon the prisoners.[2]  
* The Race arrives at the German Caesar C Line outside of Rome. The Battle for Rome begins.

[1] Despite orders from Generaloberst Beck to abandon the "Final Solution" plan once he took power, a number of SS units refused to follow the order and frequently fought bands of Jewish partisans.  
[2] This is the last known sighting of the Doctor as he was last seen being dragged into his medical office with the noise of screaming, cracking, and other such noises coming from the room for the next couple of hours. The body was never found, but teeth were found in 1970 that were confirmed to be his via DNA testing.


	27. Part XXVI - Guns, Boats, and Diplomacy

August 14, 1944 -  
* 85% of Beaver, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* The V2 rocket goes for a combat trail as it is fired from its launch pad outside of Weimar towards Race lines in Northern Italy. The rocket, while shot down by Race anti-air fire, alarms the Fleetlord and the Shiplords of the Conquest Fleet in that the "crafty Tosevites" have made another technological advancement in a short amount of time. More launching pads are ordered for construction outside of Freiburg, Fussen, Munich within Germany while two are to be constructed in Salzburg and Innsbruck, Austria.  
* The 14-inch M1920 railway gun, a railway gun previously placed at Fort MacArthur in California, arrives in St. Louis to help with defense.  
* 70% of Moab, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* 65% of Seville, Spain is in Race claws.  
* The withdrawal of British troops from the Falkland and South Georgia Islands are complete.

August 15, 1944 -  
* 60% of Chernobyl, Ukraine is in Race claws.  
* After a three month siege, the Soviets force The Race out of Pochayiv, Ukraine, pushing them back towards Khmelnytskyi. Both sides suffer horrendous casualties for the city. The Soviet victory also leaves Race forces fighting the Germans in Chernobyl without a supply line due to the newly formed large gap in their captured Ukrainian territory.  
* Brazilian resistance fighters near Campo Grande report of the Lizard march towards Cuiaba. The Brazilian government orders the borders guards near the Bolivian border to fall back to defend the city and contacts the Bolivian government in hopes of receiving an Expeditionary force.  
* Jewish resistance fighters in Poland continue to siege Concentration Camps in Poland that are still operating. The resistance occasionally finds camps abandoned of guards but still full of prisoners who've miraculously held on for at least two months without food and camp occupied by Wehrmacht units who liberated the camp from SS units loyal to Hitler and the few remnants of the Nazi Party, apparently disgusted at what their government was doing to the Jews. Some of the more pragmatic Jews consider contacting The Race in the hopes of getting the prisoners medical attention.  
* The meeting between the Human powers in Nova Scotia begin. List of demands or request include:  
** Australia & New Zealand:  
*** The return of all Australian and New Zealand POWs from the Japanese.  
** Canada:  
*** The release of all Canadian POWs in Axis custody.  
** Germany:  
*** The release of all German POWs in Allied custody.  
*** Co-operation between the Wehrmacht and British Forces on the European mainland.  
** Latin America:  
*** The commitment of Allied Troops still stationed in British Honduras, Guyana, and Suriname to help train reservists in the country's armed forces.  
*** The help of American forces in defending the city of Chihuahua and the region of Baja California.  
*** In the event that The Race cross the Mexican-US border, any Mexican forces not waging guerrilla actions against The Race will be integrated into the US Military.  
** Japan:  
*** American assistance in the form of food and weapons. The Americans will only even consider it if Japanese forces withdraw from Guam, the Philippines, and Wake Island and allow US Marines to land unopposed and the release all Allied POWs.  
*** Technical assistance from Germany in the form of advanced weaponry and design schematics.  
** Soviet Union:  
*** The withdraw of all German troops in still occupied parts of the USSR. However, the Soviets will allow the Germans to stay in parts of Ukraine as long as they are fighting The Race and make no hostile moves against Soviet forces.  
*** The release of all Soviet POWs that are still alive. The Germans will only agree if all German POWs are released as well. The Soviets, still bitter over the war of annihilation the Germans were waging on them months before, refuse.  
** Spain & Portugal:  
*** Assistance from Britain in the form of an Expeditionary Force.  
*** Both governments ask for admittance into the Allied Powers for more war material from the UK.  
** UK:  
*** The release of all Commonwealth POWs still in Axis custody.  
*** German assistance in manufacturing their own missiles.  
*** German withdraw from France, Norway, and the Low Countries. However, the British will allow the Germans to remain at the Franco-German border for when The Race comes in through Spain.  
*** The Vichy French puppet regime to be dissolved and the reunification of Free and Vichy France.  
*** Demilitarization of the Franco-German border.  
** USA:  
*** The release of all American POWs in German and Japanese custody. The two Axis powers will agree in exchange for the release of Axis POWs.  
*** German assistance to help with an American rocket program.


	28. Part XXVII - A Modern Day Siege

August 16, 1944-  
* Race forces in Bhamo move towards Calcutta.  
* 85% of of Qufu, China is in Race claws.  
* 50% of Hanoi, Indochina is in Race claws.  
* Race forces in Egypt reach the Lower Aswan Dam, the final Human stronghold in the country.  
* 60% of Hopkinsville, Kentucky, USA is in Race claws.  
* 55% of Granite City, Illinois is in Race claws.  
* The Race in Paraguay begin the invasion of Argentina starting with the city of Embarcación after a brief altercation with Argentinian troops on the border. The Argentinian government request a Chilean Expeditionary force as part of the mutual defense promise.

August 17, 1944-  
* Qufu, China falls to The Race.  
* Race forces in Brazil reach the city of Cuiaba. The Battle of Cuiba begins.  
* The first F-80 Shooting Stars come off the Lockheed production lines.  
* Beaver, Utah falls to The Race.  
* With the threat of Race Killercraft becoming more and more apparent, the Oberkommando der Wehrmacht gives Anti-Air weaponry such as the Wasserfall the highest priority.  
* As more and more Infantrymales in occupied areas are killed by partisan action, Intelligence officer Drefsab suggest to Fleetlord Atvar of enacting harsher treatment of Tosevites in occupied territory such as reprisal killings, the withholding of food, and the withholding of medical treatment as demonstrated by the Tosevites during their war before The Race arrived. While appalled at such tactics, Atvar does start to consider it as a necessary evil.  
* The Race force in Sullivan begin to move to a planed rally point close to the American defensive line outside of St. Louis. Once they reach the rally point, the conquest for the city of St. Louis can begin.  
* 50% of Tsumeb, Namibia is in Race claws.  
* 60% of Mongu, Zambia is in Race claws.

August 18, 1944-  
* 85% of Mecca, Saudi Arabia is in Race claws.  
* Arab volunteer fighters from British Iraq and Transjordan attack The Race Arabian landing site in Medina. While much of the force is swiftly dealt with, a sizable amount of the volunteers slip away with the various resistance groups in occupied Saudi Arabia.  
* The Race reaches the rally point outside of St. Louis signaling both them and Race forces in East St. Louis to begin the attack on St. Louis. In the course of two months since the invasion, the city has been turned into a fortress with all civilians evacuated baring those that wished to stay and fight alongside US Army and National Guard forces. General George S Patton and his Third US Army are sent towards the Western flank of the city where a bulk of the Race force is attacking from. The Battle of St. Louis begins.  
* Race forces in Barrow Creek, Australia are ordered to reinforce their position in the town for the time being.  
* 50% of Mexico City is in Race claws.  
* The Bolivian Expeditionary Force arrives in Cuiaba to defend the last line towards Bolivia.  
* The Chilean Expeditionary Force arrives in Embarcación as promised by Chile.

August 19, 1944-  
* Race forces in Qufu move towards Tianjin.  
* Race forces moving towards Calcutta are slowed down by bad weather, specifically Monsoons native to the region at this time of year.  
* 75% of Tsumeb, Namibia is in Race claws.  
* 85% of Mongu, Zambia is in Race claws.  
* Race forces in Beaver, Utah move towards Panguitch.  
* German forces in Chernobyl begin to gain the upper hand as The Race now find themselves without a supply line and decreasing malepower.


	29. Part XXVIII - The Scramble for Earth

August 20, 1944 -  
* Race forces in China reach Tianjin. As the Battle of Tianjin begins, Nationalist leader Chiang Kai-Shek realizes that the "scaly devils" are right outside Peking (with his only line of defense being his troops, Mao's CCP fighters, and Kwantung Army soldiers, who are just barely capable of putting their differences aside for the sake of survival) and begins to plan an escape.  
* The Imperial Japanese government begins to consider withdrawing troops from Formosa, Guam, the Philippines, and Wake Island, if only to protect their main holdings in China, Korea, and Indochina.  
* Guangzhou, China falls to The Race.  
* Mongu, Zambia falls to The Race.  
* In Saudi Arabia, Lizard forces in Hail move towards the city Jubbah.  
* The holy city of Mecca falls to The Race.

August 21, 1944 -  
* Some Race Infantrymales are withdrawn from parts of Paraguay to support the invasions of Brazil and Argentina.  
* Tsumeb, Namibia falls to The Race.  
* Pilots from the USAAF stationed in the Continental United States are withdrawn from the frontlines for training to fly the new F-80 Shooting Star.  
* Race forces in Zambia spread out towards the cites of Kataba, Kaoma, and Namwala.  
* Race forces in Egypt launch the invasion of Libya, starting with the cities of Kurfa, Jaghbub, and Berdi. Infantrymales conquer all three cities in hours. The Race garrisons in the country are ordered to simply reinforce their positions until the Tosevites are kicked out of Egypt.  
* 80% of Hopkinsville, Kentucky, USA is in Race claws.  
* 85% of Seville, Spain is in Race claws.


	30. Part XXIX - Turn Around

August 22, 1944 -  
* 65% of Mexico City is in Race claws.  
* The Argentinian and Brazilian governments put in the first of many orders for upgunned M4 Shermans.  
* Race forces in Saudi Arabia reach the city of Jubbah.  
* Spain and Portugal are admitted into the Allied Powers.  
* Arabs from across the British Empire's Middle Eastern colonies enlist en masse into the British Army hoping to avenge their destroyed sacred religious capital.  
* Hopkinsville, Kentucky, USA falls to The Race after the remaining US force finish their fighting retreat out of the city.

August 23, 1944 -  
* 85% of Moab, Utah, USA is in Race claws.  
* A portion of Allied forces in Greenland and Iceland are withdrawn for redeployment.  
* Race forces in Zambia reach the cities Kataba and Kaoma.  
* US forces in Illinois launch a counterattack on Race held East St. Louis while The Race are attacking St. Louis. The counterattack results in Infantrymales being withdrawn from the Eastern flank of St. Louis to help put down the attack.  
* Race forces in Namibia move towards the city of Okakarara.  
* Seville, Spain falls to The Race, who now have a clear path into Portugal.

August 24, 1944 -  
* A small Lizard force in Bhamo begins to move south towards Mandalay.  
* 65% of Hanoi, Indochina is in Race claws.  
* The Race offensive in Ukraine is rapidly turning towards the favor of both the Soviets and the Deutsches thanks to both their separate, but effective, efforts and partisan action. Race commanders in the country desperately try to draw up a plan for a counterattack to retake the lost areas and order the Infantrymales in the country (particularly in Chernobyl) to keep fighting.  
* With the Lizards in Italy occupied with the German defensive line outside of Rome, Allied commanders begin to draw up plans to a counterattack on Cassino.  
* Within his hideout in Gargnano, former Italian leader Benito Mussolini gets together with Italian troops still Loyal to him to discuss how they can fight The Race effectively and, if at all possible, gain enough favor from the Allies for hopes of asylum.


	31. Part XXX- Fog of War

August 25, 1944 -  
* US forces in California are mobilized for deployment in Utah  
* 5% of Cuiaba, Brazil is in Race claws.  
* Paraguayan forces use the break in the fighting to regroup and set up defenses around the cities of Coronel Oviedo and Asunción.  
* Lead by the new V2 rockets, the Germans launch a mass rocket strike on Races forces in Italy. While Race anti-air emplacements destroy a good number of them before they make contact, the sheer number of Human rockets still manages to kill many Race troops.  
* US high command begins to revisit the idea of Gorgon air-to-air missiles to combat The Race's own missiles.  
* Race forces from Mecca move south towards Abna.

August 26, 1944 -  
* 10% of Adelaide, Australia is in Race claws at the cost of at least 2,000 Infantrymales thus far.  
* Race forces in southern China reach both Macau and Hong Kong.  
* 5% of Embarcación, Argentina is in Race claws.  
* German forces in Lubin, Poland are taking massive casualties from the reinforced Race offensive. Use of chemical weapons within the city are authorized for a second time.  
* In the western front of the Battle of St. Louis, the use of chemical weapons are authorized and are immediately launched into the invaders. The attack successfully kills all Infantrymales exposed though it leaves Landcruiser and Troopcarrier crews unaffected.


	32. Part XXXI - Another Day, Another Front

August 27, 1944 -  
* Moab, Utah falls to The Race.  
* Race forces in Beaver move towards to Cedar City as reinforcements from Nevada and Californian enter the state.  
* The Royal Navy dispatches two separate task forces to both the British held town of Tobruk, Libya and the Suez Canal.  
** Task Force Tobruk is made up of the HMS Indomitable (92), the HMS Royalist (89), the HMS Newfoundland (59), the HMS Suffolk (55), and the HMS Wakeful.  
** Task Force Suez consists of the HMS Duke of York (17), the HMS Black Prince (81), the HMS Ceylon (30), the HMS London (69), and the HMS Zenith (95).  
* British scientists begin to look into a aircraft carrier version of the de Havilland Vampire.  
* Race forces in Saudi Arabia reach Abna.

August 28, 1944 -  
* Race technicians release the first radiation[1] suits hastily redesigned for combat. The suits are quickly sent over to the frontlines in St. Louis and Lubin.  
* Reinforcements from the Race landing zone in Alice Springs arrive in Barrow Creek. While not a lot, the reinforcements will be part of an offensive in Northern Australia.  
* The western front of St. Louis begins to falter as Infantrymales casualties reach higher than foreseen levels thanks to the authorization of chemical weapons. However The Race is far from surrendering.  
* After enduring heavy monsoons, The Race arrives in Calcutta, British India.  
* 10% of Tianjin, China is in Race claws.  
* 45% Rio de Janeiro, Brazil is in Race claws.

August 29, 1944 -  
* Race forces in Hong Kong begin to come under naval fire from the Imperial Japanese Navy.  
* Imperial Japanese Army commanders remove troops from the nearby Island of Formosa and Luzon Island for redeployment to either southern China or Hainan Island.  
* Race forces in Hopkinsville move towards Bowling Green.  
* 85% of Granite City, Illinois is in Race claws.  
* 80% of Hanoi, Indochina is in Race claws.

August 30, 1944 -  
* Both Royal Navy task forces sent to North Africa arrive to Tobruk and the Suez Canal respectively.  
* Race forces in Barrow Creek, Australia being to move towards Tennant Creek.  
* The Lizards in Sullivan, Missouri move towards the city of Washington.  
* The Red Army begins their offensive on the heavily fortified Race held city of Khmelnytskyi.

August 31, 194 -  
* 50% of Toledo, Spain is in Race claws.  
* 75% of Mexico City is in Race claws. Mexican Army commanders begin to establish plans to fall back towards Puebla and Acapulco.  
* Kataba and Kaoma, Zambia fall to The Race.  
* The Race in southern Spain begin the invasion of Portugal, first striking into the town of Serpa. Despite the Portuguese Army preparing for The Race invasion since landfall, the garrison in the city is overwhelmed and the city falls under Race occupation. Portuguese forces fortify the city of Beja and the conscription age is lowered to 16 to reach out for more manpower.  
* After the German siege of the Race held city of Chernobyl exhaust both the amount of Infantrymales and Landcruisers in the city, the remaining occupiers surrender to the Wehrmacht. The defeat marks the first major one for The Race on Tosev 3. The Germans begin to turn their sights to Zhytomyr but for the moment, they await reinforcements and more supplies.

[1]Technicians theorized that the suit should also protect Infantrymales from chemical and biological weapons. Fortunately for them, they were right.


End file.
